Kal and Milo Murphy's Law
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: One night in the Murphy household, an extraordinary boy named Kal is adopted by and raised by the family after being abandoned on their doorstep. Follow him and his adventures of his new life and his foster family as he goes through Murphy's law with his new family and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts off with a young boy with black hair was being carried to a house that belonged to a family that was known to be jinxed. The one that carried the boy was a hooded figure as the young boy was placed at the doorstep and the figure soon rang the door bell and ran off before anyone could answer. The boy looked to the hooded figure and looked back as the door was then opened. A brown-haired man came to the door and looked down to see a boy abandoned on his doorstop. The boy soon looked up to the man and waved at him with a smile.

"Erm... Can I help you?" The man asked the boy who seemed to had been abandoned. He then soon saw a note attached to the boys shirt and decided to read it.

 ** _"Dear Murphy Family,_**

 ** _Please take this boy off our hands, he is not a normal boy so please raise him and never take him back to the orphanage, just be sure you sign the adoption forms to make him an official member to your family._**

 ** _From the Head of the Orphanage Household."_**

The man read.

The boy waited and shuffled his foot.

"Well, come in in, I suppose." The man invited the boy into his home.

* * *

The boy followed inside and looked all around in wonder. He soon saw a boy at the same age as him. "Who's this?"

"This is my son, Milo." The man introduced.

"Hey, Dad!" The brown-haired boy in a sweater vest walked over to meet the boy. "Is this the new kid in school I heard about?"

"I think so, but I don't know; I found him on our doorstep and with this note." Milo's dad said.

"Oh, well, hi there!" Milo smiled. "I'm Milo Murphy!"

A cream-colored dog with a brown spot came over and looked up to the boy curiously.

"This is Diogee." Milo introduced the family pet.

"Nice to meet you, Diogee." The black-haired boy smiled.

The dog smiled back up the boy as he sensed he was friendly.

"I just don't understand why this note from the orphanage says that you're not normal you seem normal enough-I never did get your name and it wasn't written on the note." Milo's dad said.

"My name is Kal and I'll show you what they meant in the note." The black-haired boy sighed after he pet Diogee before going to their couch.

"I still don't understand..." Milo's dad shrugged.

"Well, it's kinda cool, it'll be like having a brother." Milo smiled.

They soon understood as Kal not only literally lifted up the couch without a sweat he was also able to fly. Milo's dad eyes widened.

Milo's did too and he laughed. "This is awesome! I think we're gonna get along just fine, I mean, he might be fine with me being the J word at school."

"J word?" Kal asked. "Hmm... Would it be 'jinx'?"

"Yeah..." Milo admitted.

Kal soon got back on the ground and placed the couch back on the ground as well. Milo smiled as he came beside Kal while Milo's father was wondering how this would all turn out. As the years passed, Kal showed his new family all of his powers after being adopted and where only two people were there friends one was a girl named Melissa Chase and the second person was a girl named Dizzy, but they would soon get a new friend.

* * *

"Are you ready for school, Daisy?" A posh woman called from upstairs.

"Just tying my laces, Mother!" A posh girl replied as she was dressed in formal clothing, she then noticed her spiked choker and hid it in her pocket, she then came downstairs as orchestra music played. "I'm off to pursue my educational requirements."

"I'll be home late, dear, it's your father's and mine's Bridge Night." The woman smiled back to her daughter.

"Good day, Mother," Daisy waved before she came out of the house and was in her true gothic punk look which was better known as Dizzy to everyone she went to school with. "Time to face another day with Murphy's Law."

Dizzy soon joined the others at the bus stop.

* * *

There was a new boy, but the other boys who were on the stop stepped away as Milo entered the scene. Along with a now strong teenage Kal as he entered with Milo.

"What's that all about?" The unfamiliar boy wondered.

"Oh, you new here?" Milo smiled politely like when he first met Kal. "I've got a bit of reputation."

"So, what, are you a tough guy?" The new kid asked Milo.

"He's not a tough guy, he's been known as the J word." Kal said.

The other students seemed to panic as the new kid befriended Milo.

"But you know what they say, 'Sticks and stones can damage your vital organs so always wear body armor'." Milo added.

"Or make sure you're invulnerable/indestructible." Kal said.

"Hi, boys." Melissa walked over.

"Hi, Melissa." Kal and Milo greeted.

"I'm just gonna stand back here." Melissa told the boys before going to where Dizzy was standing as she listened to a rock band on her music player.

"Good call." Kal said.

Milo nodded in agreement.

"So, guys, how was your weekend?!" Melissa called out as she stood with Dizzy who was lost in her own little world.

"Eventful!" Milo called back. "I got a new scar! Wanna see?"

"Sure." Melissa smiled.

Kal helped Milo as the picture was taken on Milo's phone and he then sent it to Melissa and also Dizzy.

"Oh, cool!" Melissa smiled. "That's a good one."

"I know, right?" Milo called back.

Dizzy checked her phone as she got an interruption but smirked. "HA!" she then typed a response.

Milo checked his phone again. "Thanks, Diz!"

Dizzy gave a small salute with a smirk.

"Alright, seriously, dudes, what's going on here?" The new kid known as Zack Underwood asked Milo and Kal.

"What do you mean?" Kal asked.

"I mean... What is all of... This?" Zack asked. "And what is the 'J-word'?"

"Oh, you're about to find out what it is in about three seconds." Kal said as he heard something from far away.

A bungee then suddenly fell out from somewhere and Zack caught it.

"Huh, so one of those heavy duty bungee they used to tie stuff in the construction site." Zack commented.

Milo was then suddenly wearing a helmet.

"Yep." Kal said as he heard something big coming from far away.

"Here, you might need this." Milo gave Zack the spare helmet.

"Adventure time!" Dizzy laughed at the chaos.

* * *

Soon enough, a big cylinder-shaped object came rolling towards Milo, Zack, and Kal. Milo put the helmet on Zack and the boys began running and screaming.

"I bet my pudding pack we don't see them again today." A boy smirked.

"I'll take that action," Melissa challenged. "Diz, you want in on this or are you gonna go with them?"

"I'm in." Dizzy said.

"All right," Melissa said to her before looking back at the boy. "Count us both in, Bradley."

"I also have this." Dizzy smirked as she took out a large sugar cookie with a smiley face on it.

"Nice." Bradley smirked back.

"I'll see your pudding pack and raise you a snickerdoodle or you're just all talk?" Melissa then added.

"Whoa." One student commented.

"She just called you out." The second student added.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd like to stop this thing, but then, where would the fun be in that?" Kal shrugged as Zack screamed.

"This is why I like you." Milo replied.

"Wait, why aren't you guys screaming?" Zack soon asked.

"It saves our breath." Kal said.

"Now hand me that bungee, and you better hand on to my backpack." Milo told Zack.

"Yeah, you'll thank him afterwards." Kal said.

* * *

They swung by power poles, but the bungee is broke, they then make a run upper the pipe.

"That bungee was definitely defected." Milo commented.

Diogee then came over and barked to the boys.

"Diogee, go home." Kal told the dog.

Diogee pouted and walked the other way.

"Silly dog," Milo shook his head. "He's not supposed to be in the street."

"Uh-oh, the edge of the road up ahead." Kal said.

"You might wanna flight over this way a little bit." Milo advised to Zack.

Once they were on the ground, Zack and Kal soon slid over to Milo.

* * *

Soon enough, the school bus arrived.

"So, girls, what's up with your boy?" Bradley asked Melissa and Dizzy. "I can almost taste that snickerdoodle and smiley face cookie now."

"Wanna make it interesting?" Dizzy smirked.

"What you guys are talking about?" One student asked.

"Melissa and Dizzy are betting that Milo's gonna make it to school and on time."The first student informed.

"I'm in! What's happened so far?" Another student asked.

"Concrete drainage pipe chased them down the hill." Bradley collected.

"Anyone want to join in the bet?" Dizzy asked.

"I got some vegan cheese sticks that says we don't see them 'til after lunch." Mort offered.

"I got gummy licorice." Amanda added in.

"Okay, hold on, hold on, Diz, get my notepad." Melissa said.

"On it." Dizzy held out the notepad so they could keep track of the food bets.

* * *

The school bus soon drove off where Kal, Zack, and Milo had arrived too late.

"No, no, no, no! Wait, wait!" Zack rushed over before stopping and sighing in defeat. "Oh, man. I'm gonna miss my first day in the new school. My parents are gonna flip out!"

"Don't worry, we can still get to school if we take a shortcut." Kal said.

"Remember what my dad always says." Milo said back to Kal.

"'What doesn't kill you only makes you late for school'." Milo and Kal recited together.

"So, we might not miss the whole day." Kal shrugged.

Diogee then followed them again.

"No, Diogee, go home, we have to go to school!" Kal told the dog.

Diogee pouted once again and went off.

"Plus, if we catch the bus at the next stop, we might not even be late." Kal said.

"I got the bus route marked on my GP... S..." Milo took out a way to help them. "It must have gotten wet when we fell in the mud but... Fair enough!"

"We've got a map to help." Kal said.

The map was then taken by an eagle.

"Heh, don't worry," Milo said to Zack. "This has happened before!"

"This has happened before?!" Zack glared. "This exact thing!"

"Yep." Kal nodded.

"We'll beat them to next stop," Milo told Zack. "We'll just have to go to the rock quarry."

"Rock quarry?" Zack scoffed. "Sure, what could possibly go wrong?"

"That's the spirit." Kal said.

* * *

"Sorry, boys," An employee told Milo, Zack, and Kal as they came to the rock quarry. "There's been a little oil spill, as you can see. It's been quite a mess so nobody's getting through today."

"I think we can still make it," Milo smiled positively. "I brought galoshes."

"Great." Kal smiled.

"I didn't." Zack said.

"I've got an extra pair," Milo offered. "And they're hazmat rated for a Level 4 Biohazard."

"Yeah, before you say anything, sir, we've got a certificate from the EPA." Kal said as he gave the employee a piece of paper.

The employee then took it and checked it over.

"What are you?" Milo asked Zack. "A nine? Nine and a half?"

"You look like you could be a nine." Kal said to Zack.

The early eagle appeared again and still holding the paper map, until it's burned by electricity, make it to drop the map to the oil spill. A fire then blows up the way.

"Maybe we should go to the woods." Kal suggested.

"I agree." Milo said.

* * *

The bus kept going as the students saw the fire.

"They're alive and now they're going into Coyote Woods." Dizzy told the others.

"Yes! Go, Milo! Go, Kal!" Melissa cheered.

"Coyote Woods?" Mort asked Dizzy. "What exactly is your definition of alive?"

"You do realize that Kal isn't like other people, right?" Dizzy replied.

'So do you even know where we are?" Zack asked Milo and Kal.

"Yeah, the fire's dried out my phone," Milo smiled. "We are right in the middle of Coyote Woods."

"That's great to know." Kal smiled back.

"Wait, Coyote Woods?" Zack asked on the way through the woods before panicking. "I've got a thing about coyotes. They're like big dogs that are dangerous to pet!"

"Don't worry, there aren't any coyotes here." Kal assured him.

"There isn't?" Zack asked out of confusion.

"No," Milo replied. "Actually, the woods were named after actor Peter Coyote."

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, and he made these woods into a wolf reserve." Kal smiled.

Zack pulled a face as a wolf howl was heard. "You get how that's not better, right?" he then deadpanned.

"Yeah, we should probably start making a run for it or as I would say," Kal said before flying in the air. "Fly for it."

Zack's eyes widened as Kal was flying like a superhero.

"Come on!" Milo told Zack before running.

Zack soon shook off what he saw and started to run. They were soon being chased by the wolves.

"Don't worry, wolves love peanut butter!" Milo told Zack as he took out a sandwich from his backpack, and where he soon threw it at the wolves, but then Murphy's law kicked in and the sandwich landed on Zack's back.

This made Zack scream even louder.

"Up here, guys!" Kal called out from on top of a tree.

Milo soon used a branch he picked up from the ground to get the sandwich of Zack's back and then the two of them climbed up the tree.

Kal helped them up with a smile. "You know, wolves barely ever attack humans." he then advised.

"Is that true?" Zack asked.

"Oh, yeah," Milo smiled and nodded. "Bees are the responsible for many more fatalities of wolves every year."

"Oh, crud." Kal groaned as he saw a bee hive next to them.

The boys tried to crawl through the tree to avoid the bee hive.

"There is one good thing to come out of this." Kal said.

"What could possibly be good?!" Zack replied.

"We're on the other side the fence." Kal said.

"Jump!" Milo told Zack.

Milo, Zack, and Kal soon jumped off the tree. The bee hive then shot through the sky and luckily it fell onto the fence.

"Wow! That was incredibly lucky!" Milo beamed.

"Yeah, I thought for sure it was gonna-" Kal started.

The bee hive fell onto a wolf, making it to angry enough and chase them.

* * *

"Are you guys seeing this?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, that wolf's wearing a-" Mort was about to say.

"Double or nothing, who's in?" Dizzy asked as she took out Melissa's notepad.

* * *

Kal soon grabbed a hold of Milo and Zack as he flew them away from the wolf and into a sewer.

"How many fatalities are blamed on wolves and bees together?" Zack asked.

"Well, we would be the first if Kal wasn't here." Milo replied.

"We'll have to get through the sewers now." Kal said.

"Here you go!" Milo gave Zack a flashlight. "These will help us navigate in the dark."

"Dudes, if and when we get outta' here, I'm gonna have to go my own way," Zack groaned. "No offense. I just can't handle all of this."

"Handle what?" Kal asked.

A raccoon then came by.

"This cyclone of calamity that follows you everywhere you go," Zack flailed out to Milo. "How do you live like this?!

"How do you live like _that_?" Milo replied.

"Yeah?" Kal added.

"What do you mean?" Zack added.

"I mean, you want to live like those other kids?" Milo said to the new kid. "They took a bus to school today. A BUS?! Does that seem like more fun to you?"

"For us, the bus is boring." Kal added.

"Alright... Where do we go next?" Zack soon gave in.

"Well, there's a loose grate up over here to the left," Milo suggested. "We've been here before."

"Of course you have." Zack nearly deadpanned.

"The fun is just going to get better." Kal smiled.

* * *

The boys soon ended up on a construction site.

"Alright, I guess we turn the water back on." The foreman told his workers.

"You know we're missing one of those heavy bungees that we tie stuff down with, and also a section of that concrete drainage pipe." A worker told him.

Soon enough, a huge amount of water came out due to the missing pipe. Zack saw this before he fell into a vehicle, and where he got some help from Kal and Milo.

"Hey, Milo, is that a new scar?!" A worker called out.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing!" Milo smiled.

* * *

 ** _Back on the bus..._**

"Okay, Diz, whatya got?" Melissa asked.

"Okay, Chelsea's in for a pack of chips, Sid's up to two pudding packs, Mort's down for cheese sticks and an apple, and Bradley is the big spender with a whole vacuum-sealed lunch pack, which I can cover, but I'll have to bring it tomorrow." Dizzy looked at the results.

Bradley soon saw the boys outside of the bus. "Huh! Look! There they are! Oh, man, they gonna beat us to school," he said before the boys flowed to the river. "Never mind, there they go."

"Anyone want to up the anty?" Dizzy smirked.

The others then raised their hands.

"That's what I thought." Dizzy said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the river..._**

"We should get a way to steer this thing to shore." Zack suggested.

"We don't need to do that." Kal said.

"Look! The Maple Street Bridge," Milo smiled. "Here, we'll give you a boost."

Milo and Kal both soon gave Zach a boost up to the bridge. Unfortunately for them, the wolf with the bee hive on its head, came out jumping at them.

"Oh, this cannot end well..." Kal sighed.

Diogee came over yet again, but this time, it was actually helpful.

"Excellent, Diogee! Good boy!" Milo beamed.

"But you should really go home now." Kal said.

Diogee got into the water after the wolf had fallen into the water and was now making its way to land.

"Go home!" Milo and Kal told the dog.

Diogee then swam away from the boys.

"He's not supposed to be in the river." Milo told Zack.

"Nothing could go wrong now." Kal said.

"You know, I don't know if it's the adrenaline talking, but I'm starting to feel like we can handle anything that comes our way." Zack commented.

"I know the feeling." Kal smiled before he saw a wave that was going to wash them out.

"Or maybe not anything." Zack muttered until an alien spacecraft appeared.

"Okay, now I think I should fly us to school." Kal muffled as they were on the windshield of the spacecraft.

"We still got time until the morning bell, so let 'er rip, Kal." Milo nodded.

Kal nodded back before grabbing Milo and Zack and soon flew off at super-speed to the school.

* * *

"Ninety seconds to the bell," Bradley said. "There is no way he's making it."

"Heh, if you're so sure, it's not too late to sweeten the pot." Melissa smirked.

"Done, there's jawbreakers and some vitamin C tablets." Bradley challenged.

"Really?" Dizzy asked as she wasn't impressed with his choice of food.

"What? It's cold and flu season." Bradley defended.

"Fine," Dizzy shrugged. "Anyway, they should be here any second now."

They all waited anxiously for Kal, Milo, and Zack to arrive and it was now a few seconds until the bell would ring.

"Well, girls, start passing out the loot." Bradley smirked to Melissa and Dizzy.

They all soon felt a slight breeze blow into the room as Kal, Milo, and Zack appeared in their seats as the bell rang.

"Phew! Made it all in one piece," Milo smiled. "Of course the wolves got my lunch."

"Mine got crushed at the bus stop." Zack remembered.

"And I lost my lunch on the way here." Kal sighed.

"Don't worry, we got you guys covered." Melissa said.

Dizzy then took out the bag and showed them a lot of food they won from the beat from their fellow students.

"Ohh, look! A vitamin C tablet!" Milo smiled before he got odd stares. "What? It's cold and flu season."

"I can already tell that more things like this will happen." Zach said.

"Better get used to it." Kal chuckled.

"I wonder where we'll go next?" Dizzy said.

"I hear there's going to be a trip to the National History Museum coming up." Melissa replied.

"That should be interesting." Kal smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be taking the subway..." Dizzy smirked. "One of the only things I like about living in the city."

"That and Murphy's law." Kal said.

"True..." Dizzy had to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

It was then a normal time at school and Zack would take some time to adjust to the Murphy's law thing, but they were all looking forward to the museum field trip and where they were all making their way down the subway.

"The train to the museum of national history should be here any-" Milo informed.

"41 seconds." Amanda told him.

"41 seconds from now, apparently," Milo then said. "I really looking forward to seeing some paleontology, archaeology, all the 'ologies really."

"Same here." Kal smiled.

"Guys, you are an ology onto yourself," Melissa smirked before noticing she forgot something. "Oh! Forgot my student discount."

Amanda then gave it to her.

"Thanks, Amanda." Melissa then smiled.

"Melissa, is there anything that you haven't forgotten?" Dizzy sighed.

"Yeah, February 30th or 31st, I forget." Melissa replied.

"Neither of those are dates." Zack pointed out since February had 28 days unlike every other month of the year.

"Zack's right." Dizzy added.

" _I'll_ be giving the tour," Bradley stepped in smugly. "For anyone who's not going to be at The Milo and Kal Show."

"Bradley, Kal and I don't have a performance plan." Milo replied.

"Sure, you say that now, but then one geyser comes through the floor and suddenly Milo's the center of attention." Bradley scoffed.

"Oh, come on, I doubt something will happen to cause Milo to be the center of attention." Kal said as he walked into the subway train.

Milo followed, only for something to happen to him. "Oops! I'm stuck..."

"Cue geyser." Bradley muttered as the other students laughed at Milo.

Kal sighed as he knew he would have to hold the door for Milo.

"Interesting tidbit about the Museum of Natural History; it was formed-" Bradley began.

"Shh! We're watching Milo in the turnstile," Dizzy shushed him. "It's like he's on the circus subway."

"Should we wait for the next subway train?" Zach asked Melissa, Dizzy, and Kal.

"Nah, he's got it." Melissa replied as Dizzy kept track of the time until four seconds went down.

Finally, Milo can go through the entrance and take a car. "This floor is a lot cleaner than I expected." he then told the others.

"Right on time." Kal said.

"Next stop: The Museum of Natural History." The announcer announced as the train started to move.

"This is going to be great." Dizzy said.

"So, this is the subway?" Zack observed as they came into the subway.

"You've never been on it?" Melissa asked him. "It's dark, and dirty, and full of weird smells."

"That was their ad campaign last year." Milo commented.

"That's true." Kal said.

"Hey, uh... you guys ever hear about those mole people?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, brother, here she goes," Dizzy groaned. "There is no such thing as mole people."

"Come on, Dizzy, you know..." Melissa replied. "A subspecies of humanish creatures, roaming the tunnels, searching for prey."

"There's no such thing!" Dizzy told her.

"Who knows?" Kal shrugged. "Maybe there are mole people."

"Maybe we'll meet some." Milo hoped.

"Rather meet them above ground." Zack muttered.

* * *

They soon felt their subway car shaking.

"Does it usually do this?" Zack asked.

"Well, sometimes, when the coupling's loose." Milo replied.

"The coupling loosens?" Zack slightly scoffed. "What does that even mean?"

"Oh, that just means the coupling connecting our train car to the rest of the train comes loose." Kal explained.

"I better put on my seat-belt." Milo decided.

"How's that going to work?" Dizzy deadpanned.

"Easy," Milo replied. "You insert the tab into the buckle until you hear it click, like this."

"Oooh..." Dizzy rolled her eyes as she didn't exactly mean that, but Milo was too naive to even notice.

They soon saw how that was going to work once most of them fell.

"I would have had extras," Milo told his friends. "But you know, the llama incident."

"Oh, right." Kal said.

* * *

The loose coupling changes some points that divert runaway train car down a passage marked 'under construction'. It soon reaches the surface where construction workers run away screaming as the car comes to a stop.

"Is everyone okay?" Kal asked.

"Fantastic." Dizzy muttered.

"Well, at least we're above ground." Zack chuckled nervously.

"I wouldn't say that." Kal said as he looked through the walls of the train car with his microscopic vision.

"How's it looking, Kal?" Dizzy asked.

"We're underground." Kal told her after looking for a while.

"And then to unbuckle it you press down this button." Milo then said.

Zack soon panicked as they were stuck and was freaking out.

"Don't worry, I can get us out of here." Kal said before using some elbow grease to bend the doors of the train open.

"What's with you, are you claustrophobic?" Dizzy asked Zack.

"Not claustrophobic, just claustrovoident," Zack explained. "I avoid enclosed spaces when possible."

"Well, thanks to Kal, you can avoid being in here." Melissa said.

"Leave it to me." Kal smirked as he was going to save the day.

"Okay, dude, are you like an alien or something?" Zach asked.

"I consider myself to be a superhero boy." Kal replied.

"He's the best." Milo smiled admirably.

"He sometimes uses his powers to save the day whenever trouble calls and where even Murphy's law can't get in his path." Dizzy said.

"He's great." Melissa added.

"I'm not sure if I'll get used to living around here..." Zack muttered.

"Oh, trust me, you will." Dizzy said.

* * *

They then exited the car together.

"Ooh, chicken wing!" Dizzy beamed at her favorite food and picked it up with a slight pout. "'Chicken wing. Circa 1993', and it's been fossilized."

"See? Nothing can live down here!" Zack told them.

"Could be worse." Milo commented.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Mysterious underground creatures?" Melissa suggested much to Dizzy's annoyance.

"Oh, for the love of peat; for the last time, there are no such thing as mole people!" Dizzy told her out of annoyance.

"Come on, guys, let's get going." Kal said.

"Yeah, especially before we get attacked by those." Melissa said as she pointed to what she just said.

"Coincidence?" Dizzy still doubted Melissa's theory.

"Well, at least this shows that something can live down here." Milo said.

"Someone hit the lights." One man said.

The lights then turned on to show rather dirty construction workers.

"Huh, I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed." Melissa commented.

"Who are you guys?" Dizzy asked.

"We live below," One man replied. "They call us... 'The Belownes'."

"No they don't, Scott," Another man told him. "We voted on this. 'Belownes' sounds like a lunch meat. We're called the Undergrounders."

"Where are we?" Kal asked.

"We call our world 'Subterrainus'...terainus... terainus." Scott informed.

"That one's true," The foreman admitted. "He just wanted it so badly."

"I wore them down." Scott smiled proudly.

The undergrounders soon led Kal, Milo, Dizzy, Zack, and Melissa to their base.

"So, where you kids headed?" The foreman asked.

"Class trip to the museum," Milo replied. "I helped organize it."

"With a little help from me." Kal added.

"They shall be our leaders." Scott decided.

"Does he always say that?" Kal asked the foreman.

"Oh, yeah." The foreman rolled his eyes.

"How long have you guys been down here?" Zack asked.

"Since the 'before times'." Scott replied.

"Uh, about a month, actually," The foreman replied. "We were building an extension on this line, but we got lost so we figured we'd better establish a new civilization."

"Wow, nice." Dizzy said.

"You'd be surprised how much you can get done when you're not constantly setting up and moving orange cones." The foreman nodded.

"I shall be the leader!" Scott called out.

"Seriously, Scott..." The foreman soon deadpanned.

"I think we should get something to eat." Kal said.

"They seem to have licorice." Melissa noticed.

"Yeah." Dizzy nodded.

"You're actually going to eat that?" Melissa asked.

"It's black like my heart." Dizzy smirked.

"You realize that looks like a rat, right?" Melissa asked.

"How about granola bars?" Milo suggested.

"I agree with the granola bars." Kal said.

"He bears the sweet mana of the overland!" Scott gasped.

* * *

Diogee soon came over to the others.

"Diogee?" Kal asked out of confusion.

"Diogee, what are you doing here?" Milo asked the dog.

"Please be rescuing us." Zack begged.

"The floppy-eared one shall be our leader." Scott smiled.

"Weren't you allergic to dogs?" The foreman reminded him.

Scott soon remembers that he was.

"Wait, Diogee, our leader!" Milo cried out to his dog.

"We are not starting our own civilization." Melissa muttered.

"Diogee always knows the way home." Kal smiled.

The Undergrounders cheered as they followed after Diogee. Dizzy kept running until she tripped and then fell as rubble also fell.

"Dizzy, watch out!" Kal called out as he flew and caught the rubble.

Dizzy fell on the ground as Kal helped keep the rubble from burying them alive. Dizzy soon got up and ran with the others and once they were far enough away from the rubble, Kal soon let go of the rubble and flew back to them.

"You okay, Diz?" Kal asked.

"My knee hurts a bit." Dizzy winced.

Kal soon used his X-Ray vision to check on Dizzy's knee.

Dizzy bit her lip.

"Just a small scrape, let me fix that." Kal said as he played doctor.

"Okay." Dizzy said.

Kal then catered to Dizzy's wound to help make her feel so much better and with a little super-speed, he was able to bandage her scraped knee. Dizzy smiled so they could then move on.

"Whoa." Zack was amazed by Kal's efforts.

"It's dark in here, but luckily, I have a torch in my backpack," Milo said. He soon brought out some flashlights. "Okay, here's the plan," the accident prone boy then suggested. "Someone crawl through and jimmy out that rock from the front."

"Allow me." Kal said as he cracked his fingers.

"Good luck, kid." The foreman told him, though he didn't need it.

Kal soon jimmied the rock out of the way with ease.

"Can you see okay in there, Kal?" Dizzy asked.

"Yep." Kal nodded.

"This is one lucky dude..." Zack muttered slightly.

"He's like from another planet." The foreman said.

"That's my brother... In a way." Milo smiled proudly.

Kal soon got them through before they found Diogee. "Diogee!" he smiled to the dog.

Diogee smiled to Kal and licked his face.

"I'm happy to see you too, boy," Kal laughed. "Now, everyone get in, I'll go to the back and push us all the way out of here."

Diogee looked to the others.

"God speed." Dizzy uttered out.

* * *

All of them, except Kal, went inside the train car and where he soon flew and pushed the train car out of there and onto the tracks.

"He shall be our leader." Scott decided.

"Will you please stop saying that?!" Kal told him out of annoyance while pushing the train car.

"I am impressed kid," The foreman said. "I would've just let them start a new society in there."

"Hey, where's Diogee?" Melissa asked.

"He's next to Dizzy!" Kal told them.

"Who's a good boy? Yes, you are..." Dizzy cooed as she picked up Diogee and gently stroked him.

They continued to go forward and then they saw a boarded up entrance that said dead end.

"Oh, great." Dizzy deadpanned.

"Oh, come on!" Milo complained.

"Everyone, hang on!" Kal called out as he continued to push forward.

Everyone hung on as they let Kal work his magic while Zack was trying to calm himself down of the closed spaces.

* * *

They all soon burst through the floor of the museum.

"Hmm..." Ms. White nodded to this like it was normal. "Boys, tell us about your adventure." she then said to Kal and Milo.

"And so it begins." Bradley sighed.

"What're you guys gonna do now?" Kale asked the Undergrounders.

"There is no place in your world for us now." Scott replied.

"Okay, except for Mr. Crazy, what about the rest of you?" Dizzy asked the undergrounders.

"Me? I'm going to go check my DVR," the foreman replied. "I've got a month of Doctor Zone Files to catch up on."

"Good luck with that." Dizzy said.

"That mean you missed it when the Trashcandroids-" Milo started.

"No spoilers." The foreman told him.

Most of the Undergrounders soon left the museum.

"I shall return to 'Subterrainus'...terrainus...terrainus," Scott decided. "And you will be my leader."

"Oh, sorry, I'm trapped in a rib cage right now," Bradley replied. "Interesting tidbit, stegosaurus ribs are-"

"Never mind." Scott said before laughing and running back into the tunnel.

Kal soon got Bradley out of the rib cage.

"Thanks, I guess." Bradley muttered to him.

"Would you have liked to stay in there?" Kal asked.

"No...?" Bradley replied.

"Then there!" Kal said back firmly.

"Alright, thanks." Bradley said.

"Come on, Diogee, let's go home." Dizzy told the dog.

Diogee smiled as he followed her.

"I'll take him from here, guys, meet you back here." Dizzy told the others as she took Diogee back to the Murphy household. She, of course, still had her scraped knee which was bandaged.

* * *

Diogee whimpered to Dizzy as he felt bad for her pain. Dizzy soon brought Diogee back to the Murphy house. She had help, of course from Kal as he wasn't going to let her walk on her scraped knee.

"What happened?" Mr. Murphy asked.

"I tripped, but Kal helped me." Dizzy replied.

"She scrapped her knee on a rock," Kal frowned. "But she just has to stay off her knee for a few days."

"Really, Kal, it's okay, really." Dizzy told Kal. Unfortunately for her, once she tried to walk, she felt some pain in her knee.

"I better take you home." Kal said to Dizzy.

"Right, right, but first..." Dizzy said.

Dizzy seemed to have a magic ability in changing her clothes as she was looking like an aristocratic child to hide her true self away from her parents.

"That is still always amazing." Kal said.

"Let's just say, I change my clothes really fast." Dizzy replied innocently.

"You got it." Kal said.


	4. Chapter 4

They came through the front door, but no one seemed to be home.

"Mom and Dad must be at work." Dizzy guessed.

"Should I put you on the couch?" Kal asked.

"Yes, please." Dizzy nodded.

Kal soon carried Dizzy to the couch. Dizzy turned on the TV and went to her DVR since she was obviously going to be staying home now due to her knee and she couldn't really go anywhere. Kal brought back the cream soda and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Dizzy smiled as she accepted it.

"No problem." Kal smiled.

Their hands soon touched. Dizzy and Kal eyed each other curiously as their hands touched.

"Um..." Kal said.

"Erm..." Dizzy blushed and chuckled nervously. "I guess you better be getting back to the museum."

"Huh?" Kal asked while blushing. "Oh, uh, yeah, I better get going; unless you want me to stay and help you with anything."

"You can stay..." Dizzy shrugged. "Usually my parents don't come back until an hour after I get back from school."

"Great!" Kal smiled before blushing. "I-I mean I guess I'll keep you company then."

"Okay," Dizzy smiled back. "Let's watch some Doctor Zone Files."

"Awesome!" Kal smiled.

Dizzy smiled as she then used her DVR and put on her favorite show and spent the rest of the time watching it with Kal and where it was his favorite show as well.

"My parents usually don't like me watching this show, they think it's mind numbing." Dizzy said.

"Your parents are such killjoys... No offense." Kal replied.

"Oh, I'm not offended." Dizzy smirked.

"Really?" Kal asked.

"Trust me, have you seen my parents?" Dizzy laughed.

"You got me there." Kal nodded.

Dizzy and Kal then smiled to each other as they watched the beloved science fiction program together.

"I heard that there's going to be a showing of Doctor Zone Files at the movies." Kal said.

"There is?!" Dizzy's eyes widened. "We have to see it!"

"Oh, we will; with Milo, Melissa, Zack, and Big Sis." Kal smiled.

"You can count on it." Dizzy agreed.

"Wanna sit with me?" Kal offered.

"Sure, just as long as you don't mind candy mixed in with popcorn, I like a salty sweet taste." Dizzy said as others usually found that disgusting.

"I don't mind." Kal said.

Dizzy smiled to him as they watched the show together and where after hours of watching the show, Dizzy's parents arrived. There was the honking of a car horn heard outside.

"Ooh, you gotta get out of here!" Dizzy told Kal.

"Okay, I'll see ya later!" Kal told her before he snuck out of the house so she wouldn't get into trouble with her parents.

Dizzy soon changed the channel so her parents wouldn't know. Dizzy's parents soon came home and called her Daisy. Dizzy smiled to her parents as they came in. Kal wiped his forehead in relief and soon went away and he soon flew home.

* * *

"Shame you guys had to leave early." Milo said to Kal once he came home.

"Yeah, sorry." Kal replied.

The two of them soon got home.

"Hey, guys." Milo's sister greeted.

"Hi, Sara." Milo and Kal replied.

"So, how was school?" Sara asked them.

"We went to the Natural History Museum, but then we met mole people like Melissa said." Milo explained.

"Except they were miners." Kal said.

"Crazy..." Sara commented. "I wish I could've been there."

"Diogee was, one of the guys tried to make him their leader." Milo chuckled in memory.

"Yeah, and he was a little..." Kal said before showing the crazy sign.

Sara laughed to that. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun at school, how about some snacks?"

"I could eat." Milo shrugged.

Sara smiled to them as she decided to make an after school snack for them. Kal seemed to have his mind somewhere else as he had walked through his bedroom door to get to his weights while waiting for the snacks. Milo shrugged at Sara as she made snacks for them. The two of them noticed Kal's behavior and decided to try and find out what was up.

"Okay, those go in for a few minutes, let's go." Sara said.

Milo nodded in agreement with his sister. Kal sighed as he seemed to have a lot on his mind. And where he was lifting up weights that would be too heavy for anyone to lift and would possibly get crushed by.

* * *

Sara knocked on the door. "Kal?"

Kal's eyes widened as he slipped and fell back on his bed which made it collapse slightly as he held the weight and which made the house shake from the weight.

"Something on your mind, Kal?" Sara asked.

"Uh... No?" Kal blushed.

"You sure? Because you've never slipped and fell." Milo said.

Sara saw the blush and hid a smirk. "This is about a girl, isn't it?"

"WHAT?! I... Yeah..." Kal soon admitted.

"I'm a big sister, I know these things, is it Melissa?" Sara asked.

"No." Kal said.

"Is it Amanda?" Milo asked worriedly.

"No." Kal said.

"Phew!" Milo looked relieved then since he liked Amanda.

"Then who is it?" Sara asked.

Kal mumbled the name.

"What?" Milo asked.

Kal repeated, but quickly.

"One more time, please?" Sara asked.

Kal sighed as he gave in. "Dizzy, okay?! It's Dizzy!"

"Aw!" Sara smiled.

Kal turned beet red slightly with a sigh. "We watched Doctor Zone together when I brought her home."

"That was nice of you." Sara smiled.

Kal rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah... I just hope she doesn't make fun of me... You know how she can be."

"I'm sure she won't act that way if she likes you back." Sara soothed.

"I hope she does." Kal smiled.

"I'm sure of it." Sara smiled back.

They soon heard the timer go off.

"Ooh, those are the snacks, be right back, guys." Sara said before going back into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Kal asked Milo.

"Bacon sandwiches with broccoli and chips." Sara smiled.

"Awesome! Oh, and I'm thinking of trying out of the football team." Kal said.

"Just remember not to overdo it out on the field if you make it." Sara reminded.

"I know, Sara," Kal promised. "Besides, the team, The Geckos, will be facing are The Tigers."

"Then it might be a good thing you are trying out." Milo said.

"We could use some of the winnings." Kal nodded as he hugged his knees.

"They're ready!" Sara told them.

Kal and Milo then went to have their after school snacks as Kal thought about both Dizzy and trying out for football. All three of them enjoyed their snacks. It was the perfect end to the perfect day for all of them and where the next day, Kal would try out for the football team.


	5. Chapter 5

At Jefferson County Middle School, it was just another day as the football players were practicing for their upcoming game while the cheerleaders were practicing their cheers.

"Excuse me, Coach Mitchell?" Kal came up to the team coach. "Can I speak with you?"

"Oh, Kal, hi, what are you doing here?" Coach Mitchell asked, a little startled.

"I was wondering if I could try out for the team." Kal smiled hopefully.

"Oh...Well, sure, besides, The Tigers are gonna beat us anyway." Coach Mitchell shrugged.

"Oh, don't talk like that," Kal replied before folding his arms. "You need a more can do attitude."

"Uh, is that Milo kid with you?" Coach Mitchell asked nervously at first.

"No, he's at home." Kal replied.

"Whew, that's great," Coach Michell said. "Since you're just his adoptive brother; let's hope Murphy's law will be kind to us."

"Hmm..." Kal pouted about the coach's behavior around Milo. "So, can I try-out?"

"I guess... What does it matter?" Coach Mitchell sighed. "We're gonna lose anyhow."

"Oh, you just might change your attitude after my try-out." Kal said.

Coach Mitchell wiped his forehead. Kal then moved out onto the football field to play against the already on the team players to show what he could do.

"Alright, first, let's see how far you throw the ball." Coach Mitchell said.

"Yes, sir!" Kal nodded as he took the ball and threw it so far.

"Um... Did anyone see where it went?" Coach Mitchell asked.

* * *

Milo hummed to himself as he rode his bike and the football flew past him, knocking over a telephone pole, but luckily, it just missed him.

* * *

Coach Mitchell looked with his binoculars that he brought with him to see where the football landed. "Well, I'll be." he then commented.

"I did good?" Kal smiled.

"Uh, yeah, let's see how do with tackling dummies now." Coach Mitchell said, trying to get over with what happened with the lamp post.

"Easy out!" A player teased as he took out the training dummies for Kal.

Kal soon got ready to tackle the tackling dummies.

"Wah!" The player from behind them then ran out of the way before he could get tackled.

Kal did a battle cry and tackled the training dummies right away. And which sent them flying a few feet right to the touchdown mark.

Coach Mitchell was both impressed and scared of Kal's efforts. "Um, l-let's see how far you can kick the ball now." He said, slightly scared.

Kal knew by the coach's expression that he had to go easy from now on, but would still make it look amazing.

* * *

Dizzy was walking by as the cheerleaders cheered and looked out to see as Kal was trying out for football, and where she and everyone at the field saw him kick the football and saw it land on the other side of the field.

"Hmm... He's not bad..." Dizzy smiled. "Maybe the Geckos have a shot this season."

"Cool! Alright, now finally, let's see how far you can run with the football." Coach Mitchell said.

"Yes, sir!" Kal saluted.

The players soon came to kal with the ball. Kal took the ball and ran with it as the other players began chasing him. And where he ran as fast as the wind to the end of field. The players tried to tackle him, but they had no chance.

"Excellent!" Coach Mitchell felt blessed.

"Nice." Dizzy smirked.

"Oh, Dizzy!" Kal spoitted the girl before teasing. "Aren't your parents allergic to football fields?"

"Very funny, luckily they have work to do." Dizzy smirked back.

"That's good." Kal said.

"Did you make it?" Dizzy asked.

"I think I did... You wanna watch the game?" Kal smirked.

"I can make time for that." Dizzy smirked back.

"So, then I guess I'll see you at the game." Kal smirked back.

"You can count on it, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dizzy promised.

"Great." Kal smiled.

Dizzy smiled back to Kal as this was going to be a fun time for both of them. Zack also tried out for the football team and made it and where Kal was able to talk Coach Mitchell into letting Milo be at the game. Luckily there would be a pep rally coming up soon and where it would be soon.

"Welcome to the team, son." Coach Mitchell smiled to Kal.

"It's an honor to be here, sir," Kal smiled back. "I won't disappoint you, sir."

"Thatta boy." Coach Mitchell smiled, ruffling up Kal's hair.

Kal laughed a bit from that. Dizzy smiled as she felt happy for Kal. Kal smiled back at Dizzy.


	6. Chapter 6

It was then another school day and it was time for a pep rally as the cheerleaders sang their Gecko Cheer and where the mascot actually got himself to stick on glass.

"I never understood why people need a rally to get peppy," Milo commented. "Does that make you feel peppier?"

"Yeah, kinda does." Melissa said about the fallen mascot.

"I guess it's kind of peppy." Dizzy shrugged.

"Oh, hey, Melissa, mind if I join you?" Bradley came to the redheaded girl.

"Sure, Bradley, take a seat." Melissa shrugged.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind sitting in the same place with Milo," Dizzy said. "Who is right next to us."

"Hello, Milo." Bradley said nervously.

"Hi, Bradley." Milo smiled.

Bradley soon left them, not wanting to be around Milo.

* * *

"Alright, listen up Geckos," Coach Mitchell sighed to his team. :I'm not going to lie to you. We're going to lose today, and we're going to lose hard. Middletown Middle School has intentionally failed all it's best eighth grade players for six years straight now, so we're basically playing against a group of angry adults. We'll be lucky if we get out of there with all our limbs. But that's no reason to get out there and give it the old middle school try. Luckily we have Kal on our side though."

Everyone soon cheered for Kal. Kal smiled bashfully to the others.

* * *

Soon enough, the pep rally was over.

"Now that makes me feel peppy." Milo smiled.

"Milo, no, don't tap your foot!" Dizzy panicked. "Remember what happened last time?!"

"What happened last time?" Milo asked.

The bleachers soon collapsed and everyone fell onto the band.

"Oh, now I remember." Milo then said.

Everyone soon left the gym.

"This is great, we both made the team." Zack smiled to Kal.

"I know, right?" Kal smiled back.

"You guys are coming, right?" Zack then asked their friends.

"Oh, my Gecko, I would love too," Milo smiled. "I haven't been in years."

"Last time he came here, there was a llama stampede." Melissa told Zack.

"A llama stampede?" Zack asked out of confusion.

"They can spit fifty feet." Dizzy educated.

"I haven't been to a game since," Milo added in. "I do get nice thank you notes from the team though. You know, for staying away."

"Not this game, Milo; this time, you are coming to the game." Kal smiled.

"Oh, uh, I couldn't..." Milo replied nervously.

"Don't worry, I got the okay from Coach Mitchell." Kal said. He then looked back to the coach who gave him a thumb's up.

"Alright, then I'm going!" Milo smiled.

This made the others happy since Milo was going to a football game for the first time in years and where that night would be a great night.

* * *

"This is going to be fun," Milo was so excited. "I can't wait to do the wave in public."

Diogee soon came out to his boy.

"Oh, sorry, Diogee, no dogs at the football game," Milo told him. "You have to stay home."

Diogee hung his head out of sadness before going back inside.

* * *

A digital display outside the football field reads **'TIGERS VS GECKOS' 'WE APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE - THE TEAM'.**

"Wow, the Tiger fans are certainly excited." Milo noticed.

The Tiger fans all cheered for their team. The Tigers football team soon ran through their own banner.

"It's a good thing we're right next to a hospital." Melissa commented.

"Oh, here comes The Geckos." Milo smiled.

The Geckos seemed to be struggling with their banner, but with Kal's help, they were able to get through the banner. He went through first and had the others follow. The principal was soon coming over to take her seat and where she soon saw Milo and Melissa.

"Hi, Principal Milder." Melissa greeted.

"Melissa. Milo, ha, Good to see ya," Principal Milder nodded. "I was under the impression you promised Coach Mitchell you would never show up at a game."

"Oh, that's okay," Milo replied. "We're gonna win this time 'cuz Kal's on the team. Coach said so at the pep rally."

"And Kal got the okay for Milo to come here from Coach Mitchell." Melissa said.

"Did he?" Principal Milder replied. "I'm going to have to explain pep to that man."

"Oh, look, there's the band!" Milo noticed. "Hi, Band!"

"Hi, Milo." The band members replied after they got careful.

Once Milo and Melissa got to the bleachers, most of the Gecko fans moved. Dizzy seemed inspired by the school band somehow, but she kept quiet.

"The one Milo free zone, ruined," Bradley said. "Hey, Melissa, you can sit with us if you value your life. We're outside the splatter zone."

"No thanks, got an all out bumper free zone here." Melissa said.

"Hey, do you mind?" Milo asked until he saw who was responsible behind the foam finger in his face. "Oh, Diogee, you should go home. He's not supposed to be at the football game."

Diogee pouted to his boy.

 ** _'Tigers kick off to the Geckos, and here we go.'_** The Announcer announced.

"Go, Geckos!" Dizzy cheered.

The Tigers kicked the football, but the ball hit a seagull.

"How is that possible?" Dizzy asked.

"Must be Murphy's Law." Melissa guessed as Kal caught the seagull.

"Wait, this isn't the ball." Kal said before tossing the seagull and caught the ball.

"Yes!" Dizzy cheered. "Go, Kal!"

The food vendors were then offering French foods.

"French foods at a football game?" Dizzy asked, confused.

"Why are there French foods at a football game?" Milo asked Melissa.

"They tried selling German sausages, but they were the worst." Melissa replied.

"Then one of us might want to tell that guy to turn of his torch." Dizzy said.

"ZACK, GO LONG!" Kal called out as he tossed the ball.

And where Zack ran as far as he could.

"Crème brulee," A food vendor said. "Get you Crème brulee. Ooh, that was probably my bad."

Kal soon used his super-speed to fix the football goal post before getting back to his spot without anyone knowing.

"YES!" Dizzy cheered. "We're gonna win! We're gonna win!"

Every one of the Tiger fans went jaw-dropped.

"Great Googly Moogly!" Melissa even gasped.

"To make sure we win; I think we should get Murphy's law on our side." Dizzy smirked.

"Give me all the merchandise you've got for the Middletown Tigers." Milo told a vendor.

"Aren't you guys Geckos?" The merchant asked.

"Do you want a sale or not?" Dizzy glared before taking out her parents' credit card which was solid gold since she was rich.

"Hey, there's no horse in this race." The merchant said.

"Just give us the stuff." Dizzy told him..

The merchant soon gave them the Tigers' merchandise. They then began to root for the enemy, and where Murphy's Law began to work for the Geckos as the Tigers were messing up on their plays.

"It's working, you guys!" Dizzy beamed.

* * *

Coach Mitchell's optimism soon came back as the team was winning for a change, especially thanks to Kal and where he wanted them to continue not listening to him.

"I love my brain," Dizzy smirked as her idea was working. "Now all they have to do is get the final touchdown."

Kal took a water break with Zack as the game was going a lot better than they could have hoped for. 'This is it,' He thought to himself. 'The final touchdown.'

"GO, TIGERS, GO!" Dizzy called out and blew an air horn.

Kal knew why Dizzy was doing that it was so then Murphy's law would cause trouble for the Tigers. Dizzy looked apologetic for when Kal looked at her, but she kept rooting for the enemy with Milo and Melissa. Kal understood why they were doing that and decided to stay focused.

"Sorry, Kal." Dizzy whispered.

Kal gave her a thumb's up with his right hand, telling her it was okay. Dizzy smiled to Kal and waved to him. The Geckos were beginning to win thanks to Murphy's law rooting for the Tigers. And where something big seemed to be moving through the ground.

"What is that?" Dizzy panicked slightly.

Kal soon looked through the ground with his microscopic vision to see what it was as Zack ran to the field goal.

"Zack! Field goal. Drop kick! No one's used that play in 40 years. Bring it back, baby! Oh, no. It's going wide." Mitchell coached.

What Kal saw in the ground was a drill and where it knocked the field goal, causing it to lean to the right which was where the football was going. Dizzy bit her nails anxiously for Kal and the rest of the Geckos.

"Whoo! It's like Football X-7!" A student jeered.

And where the Geckos won as the football made through.

"We won?" Coach Mitchell was amazed. "This has got to be a dream. That means I can do anything. Maybe I can fly." he then tried to fly, only to face-plant in the field.

"Nope, can't fly, Coach." Kal told him.

"I can still dream, can't I?" Coach Mitchell muffled.

"Sure, you can." Kal shrugged.

The team soon lifted up Kal and Milo as they had them to thank for winning the game.

Milo hit his head by the post. "Ow! I forgot about that."

All of them soon fell into the hole.

"Are you guys okay?" Melissa asked.

"I think I broke my thumb." Milo replied.

"I'm okay." Kal said as he got out of the ground.

"Yippee for you..." Dizzy grunted out of pain.

Kal soon helped Dizzy out while also making sure she didn't have any broken body parts. Dizzy winced, but she was okay.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Kal smiled in relief as she wasn't broken.

"Whew." Dizzy sighed.

Kal smiled to Dizzy, but the others weren't looking so good and seemed to need medical attention. Milo seemed to only need a cast.

* * *

"Poor Milo." Dizzy frowned to their accident prone friend.

"Well, it looks like we've started a whole new tradition." Milo replied.

"Yep, going to football games." Kal said.

"Traction Saturday." Melissa added in as a slight joke.

Zack and the football team and the cheerleaders all soon came inside.

"Milo! Milo! Get well soon. Your presence today was very supportive." The cheerleaders cheered.

"Really?" Dizzy asked the cheerleaders, unimpressed.

"Yeah, we wrote that one in the hall." One cheerleader told her.

"Obviously." Dizzy rolled her eyes.

"Here you go, buddy, the game ball," Zack smiled to his new friend. "We want you to have it."

"Gee, thanks, hey, do any of you want to sign my cast?" Milo asked before his cast had hit the monitor.

Dizzy heard whimpering and moved the curtain to show a certain dog.

"Diogee, go home," Milo told his silly dog. "He's not supposed to be at the hospital."

"I think if we took off these foam fingers off his head, he'll be able to see where he's going." Dizzy said.

Diogee smiled up to Dizzy.

"Why do dogs like me?" Dizzy sighed before she pet the tiny dog.

"I guess you must be a dog person." Kal said.

"Meh." Dizzy shrugged and took Diogee back to the Murphy house for Milo.


End file.
